The present invention generally relates to laptop stands.
Because laptop computers typically have a smaller keyboard than normal, it is desirable to have a docking station to allow a laptop to be used with a full-size keyboard. Examples of docking stations or notebook computer stands are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,583,985, No. 6,208,508 and No. 6,545,864. These stands support a notebook computer so that the display is raised, while allowing a normal, full-size keyboard to plug into the laptop or to wirelessly connect to the laptop.
Another type of design does not address providing a larger keyboard, but rather puts a display of a laptop in a better position, such as by making it detachable and put on a separate stand. Examples of such patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,375,076, 5,319,582, 5,247,285, 6,304,431, 6,028,764, and published Applications No. 2005/0111182 and 2003/0052857.